What True Love Feels Like
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Insecure.. The main thing Kitty feels when she looks at her lover. Who, in anyone's opinion is a great looking cajun with sweet charm. 'Why me? Does he really love me' Kitty thinks to herself. Answers to be found. KittyRemy... -FINISHED-


One-shots are great!!! I love them, short and simple yet a lot can be said from them. And you never know when the author just might read them and decided to continue them. Hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
Though this one-shot probably isn't going to be all that great, because as of right now it is 11:39 and I can't sleep so this is the result of boredom, and staring off into space and then suddenly getting an idea for a crappy story, yet romantic. Just to let you know. And sorry this is so short, lack of sleep is the blame.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
She felt his soft lips gently press against the exposed skin of her bare neck. 'Heaven is what it felt like'  
  
"Remy," she said in barely a whisper.  
  
The two of them were lying down in darkness on a rough-beaten couch at his apartment. How did the sweet valley-gurl ever end up in a situation like this. Here she was lying underneath him, him towering over her, supporting himself with his two hands on either side of her chest. 'Is this happiness going to last?' she asked herself. 'I love him so much, but why?'  
  
Well it was just something about him that made her want him. His suave and charming personality and the way he acted was enough for any girl to fall head over heals. Not to mention, his eyes, body, and even his hair.  
  
And it wasn't just that petty puppy love that most teenagers go through. It was real.....   
  
Then again Kitty wasn't an average teen, she experienced things that even the devil would have cowered against.   
  
She looked up into his eyes, as he broke contact with her neck to look at her too. And he saw something he never expected to see, tears running down her angelic face. Even though he didn't think that he did anything wrong, he felt his heart break as he saw her shed tears.  
  
"Kitty, what is de' matter? Remy, 'urt you non?"   
  
"No, your great... And I love you so much, you know that right?" She was down right sobbing now, all her emotions the she had been hiding were all coming back. 'I'm I going to be hurt?'  
  
This question surprised Remy, 'Does de' petit tink dat' Remy no want her?'  
  
He moved off her to regard her on her new position sitting on his lap.  
  
"Oui, of course Remy knows dat. But de question 'ere is do you know dat Remy loves you," his cajun eyes boring into her bloodshot ones.  
  
"I think I do. But it's just your a great guy, and you can have any girl you want. And to be completely honest, Why me? I mean I'm not that pretty... And-"  
  
Remy cut her off there.  
  
"First ting you said is de first ting wrong. Kit, of course you beautiful, both inside and out. And any guy would see dat and start chasing after you, of course dey wouldn't get far with Remy dere..."  
  
"Maybe, but the thing with you is that I'm interested in this relationship, but the other thing with you is that I'm scared about the fact that if I actually go in too deep you might hurt me, emotionally.."  
  
Remy sighed. She actually felt this way, of course he loved her.   
  
"Kit, your supposed to be smart. Never ever question my love for you, because there is no questions to be asked. Je t'aime ,I love you, petit'. Nothing will ever change dat'. I don't want another girl.... other girls may hold my attentions for mere seconds, but your love, Kit is all dat' I need to survive."  
  
Actually hearing those words come out from his mouth changed Kitty's mood abruptly.   
  
Kitty smiled brightly, for the first time in a long time she really believed that Remy loved her, and would always do so. And she felt the same way.   
  
Kitty laughed after awhile, "Remy, for the first time you actually spoke in first person."  
  
He smirked at this,"Somethings chere' are meant to be spoken that way, it means more."  
  
"I love you Remy..."  
  
"Remy around 'ere is supposed to be de thief, but der' you go stealing Remy's heart."   
  
After saying that Remy lowered his head to lick away her tears. He caught up with her mouth, and drew her in for a nice passionate kiss.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Really don't care if you like this one or not, just wanted write. Though I would love to hear from you.  
  
Just a note: Sorry about the accent... 


End file.
